Assassaination Target:Love
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho most richest boy in Japan and most targeted on the assassin list.Kagome Higurashi and her partner & sis Aya the top assassins in Japan they are given direct rules in killing Inuyasha but Kagome's feelings are being put on the line!
1. Chapter 1

Yes I decided to do another assassin story

* * *

Disclaimer:I do now Inuyasha or its character neither do I not own Valkyrie and Hydra but I do own Aya

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

**I'm being watched!**

**Target:** **_Inuyasha Taisho_**:

_"Seventeen years old,has silver hair,amber eyes,5'11 in height,125 in weight,bloodtype A,hanyou,and has a eighteen year old brother,two little sister named Valkyrie and Hydra,is friends with Miroku Houshi,Sango Taijiya,and Koga masumo favorite sports are football and basketball,has girlfriend named Kikyo Kurosawa,and hates Koga,Naraku Guno, and his brother Sesshomaru."_

Said a top secret database computer Kagome Higurashi fifteen years old watched as the top secret headquaters computer scanned her next target,her hair was black as an raven's,her eyes of the color of light brown,abs to die for,is very flexable,perfect sized chest,curves,and was very strong.her partner a Blue black beahaired uty with eyes of sapphire blue eyes,pale skin,regualr sized chest about like Kagome's,bshe had a very small body,her stomach was flat,her thighs were slender,and small thin feet.No one knew why the two became spies because of their caring and sweet personalities.

"So are you sure we have enough information?"Aya asked the raven head beauty.

"Yeah...this guy is going down!"Kagome said with insipatation.

"Kagome since our boss is on vacation and he said we have to go undercover...can we I don't know...GET THE OTHER UNIFORM!"Aya yelled poiting at the short blue and white crossed design skirt.

"He was just joking we can where whatever we want that old geezer just wanted to get a peek at our underwear."Kagome laughed.

"I had almost fainted when I saw that."Aya sighed.

"Well let's get home."Kagome said as they went through a tube that sent them to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for them.

"I think we might be missing some information like what if he stays up all night or doesn't sleep at all."Aya paniked.Kagome sighed with a big anime sweat drop on the back of her head.

"And you call yourself a professional."Kagome sighed.

"I was just curious."Aya pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah sure you were."Kagome said as they had put on their skydiving gear and got on the helicopter.

At Tokyo...

Inuyasha was yawning as his little sister Valkyrie plated his hair,she was eight years old and sweet and adorable.she had golden blonde hair thst ended to her feet,light beautiful violet eyes,and took after their grandmother.

"Are you done yet?"Inuyasha asked as he thought this was torture but got use to it after a while.

"Nope I have to add the barette."She said as she made Inuyasha look like he had dreadlocks with barettes at the bottom.Inuyasha got up and looked at the mirror and screamed.Aya eyes got watery.

"You don't like it."She said using her baby voice.

"I like...really."Inuyash lied as Hydra the opposite of Valkyrie laughed in the hallway.she had dark blue green hair that was really long and always put into ponytail,dark purple eyes,and she took after their grandfather.

"AHAHAHA!"Hydra laughed falling and rolling on the floor,"You look like a retard."She laughed to the point where tears were falling.

"Hydie!that's not nice!"Valkyrie whined.

"I'll give you something to laugh at!"Inuyasha said chasing after Hydra who ran as fast as she could.Sesshomaru sighed as Val entered his room.

"Hi Sesshy sama!"Valkyrie said sitting on his bed.

"What do you want Val?"Sesshomaru asked reading _"1,000,000,000 ways to torture your younger brother."_Valkyrie sighed as she read the cover of the magazine.

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you was up to."She said going outside to see Hydra and Inuyasha pulling each others hair.Izayoi their mother came upstairs to see what the ruckess was all about.She sighed as she bent down over to Valkyrie.

"Hydra had teased him again?"She asked.

"Yup..."Valkyrie said going to her room.Izayoi then took out the new game that the two had been wanting for a while.

"Guess what mommy has."She smiled taking the playstation 3 game out of the bag and waved it.The two stopped immediately and saw the game.

"K-kingdom hearts...three,"They said sounding like zombies the two growled at each other and yelled,"ITS MINE!"They said running over to their mother.

"Oh boy!"She sighed.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was in her room reading,"Being a spy going undercover for dummies."

_"Why am I even reading this?"Kagome asked herself._

"Kagome!Dinner is ready!"Her mother yelled.

"I'm coming she said putting the book under her bed.her mom never knew she and her adopted daughter Valkyrie were spies.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I decided to do another assassin story...and sorry for the mistake on the last one Aya is her adopted daughter and Valkyrie is Inuyasha's sister!

* * *

Disclaimer:I do now Inuyasha or its character neither do I not own Valkyrie and Hydra but I do own Aya 

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

**The New Girls In School**

**Misson 1:_First day of Midoriko High School_**

Kagome and Aya were dressed as noraml teenage girls.Kagome wore a green ruffled tank top,long tight jeans,and green opened toe sandals.Aya wore a black wife beater,jean Capri's,and black and white vans.They were eating breakfast with their younger brother Souta who was about twelve years old.

"Now you two better hurry to school."Their grandfather smiled as usal.

"Now that you changed school's you can't be late."Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Okay mom,bye."Aya said heading out the door with Kagome behind her.As the two walked to the school they saw their target drive pass.Aya was the one who noticed.

"Kagome,Inuyasha is in the red Mercedes."She whispered.Kagome kept a keen eye on the car as Inuyasha saw her and winked.Kagome was disgusted,she had gotten that a lot but...she was intrested in nothing but her missions.Kagome gave him the _"Im not interested stare"_and Inauyasha drove off faster.

"I guess he would of gave us a ride if you looked interested."Aya smirked.

"Whatever like I would be interested romance and serious commitment to being an assassin do not fit together."She said as she noticed Aya mocking her,she then punched Aya on the back of her head.

"Ow!What was that for!"Aya yelled rubbing her head.

"You wasn't taking me seriously!"Kagome yelled.

"And do you have to say assassin everywhere we go!your blowing our cover."Aya semi yelled and whispered.

"Oh...sorry."Kagome apologized.

"Sorry my foot!"Aya huffed.

A block away...

A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with light pink eye shadow walked ahead of the arguing twins.She was sixteen a year older than Kagome.she was wearing a pink tank top,a denim jean jacket,matching jeans,and short pink boots.Sango was more mature for her age and hanged with only boys.Miroku,Inuyasha,and Koga.she known them all her life so she mostly hung out with them.

"Hey!"Aya yelled at her.Sango turned around as she saw a blue black hair girl wave at her.She walked up tp them.

"Is there something wrong?"Sango asked.

"Um,you go to Midoriko High right?"Kagome asked as Sango nodded understanding what they were talking about.

"Well we're kind of lost."Aya smiled nervously.

"Its fine you two can walk with me."Sango smiled as the two girl became happy.

As for the guys...

Miroku and Koga were on the school steps.Miroku a short black haired and violet eyed seventeen year old,he always had his hair in a small ponytail and gold earrings.he was wearing a black shirt,baggy jeans,and black Addidas.Koga,he had long black hair that was always put in a high ponytail.He was seventeen as well and he wore a white shirt that says,"_Do you think care?Do I always care?No I just don't care about you!_"in black bold letters,with dark baggy jeans,and a pair of black Jordans.

"So,I heard your going to have a new girl in your class and so am I."Koga said.

"I know!I can't wait to see if their hot!"Miroku said with a anxious perverted smile.

"Okay..."Koga said slowly meaning Miroku was going crazy.Then the silver hair hanyou we love came in everyone stopped and stood still as Inuyasha came through from his car girls were drooling boys were asking to be his friend but he ignored them all.he sat on a step next to Miroku.

"I saw the new girls."He said as he took a soda that a girl offered him.

"Really what did they look like?"Miroku asked.

"Average."Inuyasha said opening the can of Coke a Cola.

"I don't believe you."Koga said folding his arms.

"Fine then don't."Inuyasha said not caring.Then that's when they saw Sango laughing with the two girls Inuyasha had saw earlier.Sango waved at them as the guys waved back.first person Kagome was saw was Inuyasha.she wanted to ring his neck for disrespecting her but she didn't want to take all the glory.Aya was being stared at since she was known to be the deadliest weapon because she seduced their targets and killed them.Kagome was more of the deviant killer making her a deadly weapon because one minute she's your trustful ordinary friend next thing you know she's the one you couldn't trust and find out she was here to kill you.Koga was fully taken by Aya.While Miroku wanted them both and Inuyasha was mad that Kagome didn't easily fall for him earlier.Sango walked the over as Aya then got touched at an uncomfortable place at her upper torso.She punched the guy sending him to the gate at the school parking lot six feet away.everyone stared at her.Kagome mentally smacked herself.

"...He had it coming."She said covering her face from embarassment.Koga thought he was in love.She's cute and tough.

"Its okay you,must take classes in fighting right?"Sango asked.

"Yeah."Aya laughed nervously as Kagome sighed of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!But I really need all of your help!I need an Idea for the next chapter.Kagome and Aya have come like at the end of November of the year(Which I forgot to add)So there is going to be a winter festival!What should the girls be envolved in?

A:)School festival Talent show  
B:)School festival Play  
C:)School festival Chior  
D:) Or do costumes for Chior and Play

Its your vote and it counts!Also...Sesshomaru is normal in my story that's right he's not a cold hearted demon but a regular person but he still hates his brother and humans...some of them.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character neither Valkyrie and Hydra but I do own Aya 

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

**The New Girls In School part 2**

**Misson 1:_Remain focus and don't make him an enemy_**

Kagome was in Inuyasha and Miroku's class.After introduction she had began to do the following math equations that were put on the board.Kagome was getting annoyed as the hanyou kept looking at her,she kept tapping her pencil out of annoyance.when he stuck his tongue at her she broke her pencil out of anger.Miroku was watching sniggering as his friend acted like an idiot.

"STOP BOTHERING ME!!!!!!"Kagome yelled as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.Kagome's face flushed red as she sat down and buried her face.Inuyasha sniggered.Kagome gave him the deadliest death glare...it was so scary that if the eath could see it scream,so scary that the Devil would scream along with God himself,so scary that lightning and thunder began to happen.Inuyasha almost pissed on hiself along with Miroku as they shivered in fear and turned around still trembling.

With Aya...

She was being praised by the teacher with her angelic behavior and high IQ in Geography.

"Your such an angel."Mrs.Sakimoto said as everyone admired her.

"Thank you."Aya said being polite.Koga drooled over her.Then Sesshomaru Taisho entered the room to give the teacher a copy of the Edgar Allan Poe poem,"The Cask Of Amontillado."Aya eyes couldn't believe that she saw how he was handsome.Aya had never fallen for a guy before so this was her first crush she couldn't help but watch him as he talked to the teacher,when he looked at her she image herself swiminfg in his amber eyes,and touching his long silver hair.she blushed as he cracked her a smile.then he left the room which made her feel lonely.Sango watched as Aya looked at Sesshomaru with full concentration.

_"Kagura is not going to like this."Sango said in her mind._

The bell rang...

Making Aya lose focus of the eighteen year old she saw three minutes ago.She got up and headed for her locker.Kagome walked over to her sister.

"Hey Aya did you like class?"Kagome asked nicely.

"Huh?...what did you say?"She asked in a lost tone of voice.

"What's wrong with you?"Kagome asked curious of her sister strange behavior.

"Hey guys?"Sango said as Aya looked in her locker as if she was watching something.

"Did anything happen in class Sango?"Kagome asked.

"I think she has a crush on the student body president...Sesshomaru."Sango smirked.

"Sess...Sesshomaru is his name?"Aya said as she smiled.

"Okay...she's acting freaky,Aya we have to get to class."Kagome said shutting her locker and dragging her to the lunchroom with her and Sango.

"Anyways are you guys gonna sign up for the festival?"Sango asked.

"I don't know."Aya shrugged finally acting like her regular self.

"Are you doing something for the school festival?"Kagome asked Sango.

"I'm in the play with Miroku."She smiled.

"Are you two going out?"Kagome and Aya asked in a unision.Sango's face flushed red.

"I-well-no he's a perv I could never!"She yelled.Kagome and Aya looked at each wondering why she was so worked up about then they shrugged at the same time,"So have you met Inuyasha?"Sango asked as Kagome's nice tone became sour.

"You mean...that ignorant bastard?"Kagome asked as Aya and Sango could feel the burning hatred around her scaring them and everyone else in the hallways.

"Ka-kagome..."Aya said scared while Sango was shivering behind her.

"WHAT!"Kagome yelled in a devil tone making everyone run and scream.Aya then saw Inuyasha and a girl who looked liked her sister...she heard of Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo.She was fair looking and seemed like a nice person.

"Kagome,Inuyasha alert."Aya whispered as Kagome was now calm.Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked at him Aya could see the static in their eyes like they were trying to fgure out what each other was thinking.Aya could still feel Kagome's evil aura.when Inuyasha left the lunch bell rang.

"Oh man we got hurry before the good food is gone!"Sango said dragging the two to the lunchroom.

At lunch...

They made it there before the huge stampede of the eleventh and twelfh graders.Aya saw Sesshomaru she couldn't help but smile,he looked at Aya,her smile went to a blush.a girl with black hair that was in a bun with a white feather and evil red eyes glared at Aya.she envied her for getting Sesshomaru's attention epecially since she's new,human,and got a small smile from him.she was going to get her for stealing her loves attention even though they were only friends.Kagome sat next to Sango as Aya sat across from them...she only kept watching Sesshomaru as he ate and smiled.She began to take a peice of her salad as Sesshomaru was now watching her...Naraku on of the school's most popular student he watched as the two were giving each other stares...he wanted to use it against Sesshomaru but first he wanted to get his arch rival Inuyasha.the two new each other since preschool but never got along they had always fought over everything.

"Kagome..."Sango said as Inuyasha sat next to Kagome along with Kikyo,Koga,and Miroku.

"What?"Kagome asked as she then heard that irritating voice.

"What's the matter with your sister...she keept pecking her salad if she doesn't want it I'll eat it."Inuyasha said as Kikyo gave him a glare.

"That isn't nice Inuyasha."She said eating rice with some soy sauce.

"What...I was just saying it so I can have her salad."

"Leave her alone...why are you here?"Kagome asked nicely yet calmly maintaining her anger.

"I wanted to become friends not rivals since I have so many."Inuyasha said as ate his ramen.Miroku was eating ten pan yaki while Koga ate some rice balls since his mom put him in now meat weak which was tearing him apart.

"Really?"Kagome said not believing it.

"Yeah."Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?"Miroku said trying to catch the hanyou's attention.

"What?"Inuyasha asked.

"Can you pass me her number?"Miroku said as Inuyasha got up and punched his forehead.he was slightly jealous of him thinking about going out with Kagome since he loved fighting with her so if the two were together he had to be more nice than he was now.

"How about you get it yourself."He said going back to finishing his ramen.

"So...who are your arch rivals?"Aya asked.

"My brother Sesshomaru,Koga,Naraku,Bankotsu and his gang,and-"He said about to finish.

"I think that's enough."Aya smiled.Kagome realized why Aya asked that question,becuase they might want to strike him before they kill him.their reason for killing him because he is the most richest boy in Japan and is most most likely to make many businesses fall when his turn is in line with his father's movie and music production campanies.

"Inuyasha..."Kikyo said wanting her boyfriends attention.

"What?"He asked getting annoyed how people kept asking him questions or calling his name.

"I was going to ask you,how Valkyrie and Hydra are doing?"She asked.

"Val is being sweet and meddle some as usual and Hydra is bad and still as usual."He said sipping some soda.

"Who are they?"Kagome asked already knowing.

"My sisters."He said puting his lunch tray in the trash.

After lunch...

Kagome had art class while Aya joined the tennis,gymnastic team,volley ball team,and the anime and manga club.Kagome was thinking of joining volley ball with Aya and Sango or soccer**(AU:You could choose which one if you like)** but couldn't make up her mind.Kagome was painting her sister Aya standing under a Cherry blossom tree while watching the sunset at an ocean since it was where Aya always wanted to be.but there was a commotion about Inuyasha's work of art.She didn't bother but continued painting.Miroku came over suprise by Kagome's art.

"Your good...you might give Inuyasha some competition."Mirku smiled as a crowd came over Kagome's painting as they were amazed by Kagome gifted talent.Inuyasha was alightly jealous since he always was best in art.he had painted Kikyo sitting with an arrown that glowed blue in the moon with blue sparkles aroound her.

"Its okay."Inuyasha said as everyone ignored his comment.

Meanwhile...

Aya was practicing with a girl named Ayame.she had red hair that was in pigtails and emerald green eyes.She had wore a white shirt with a black skirt and high heels.but they were both in their tennis uniforms a white sleeveless top and blue frilled short skort and white sneakers.Aya had put her long hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched the skirt.Sesshomaru who was also on the team watched Aya.she was good at tennis she was in an advanced level like him...she became more and more intrested in her.

After school...

Aya was walking by herself since Kagome was taking to long so she decided to do a head start.she then heard someone walking next to her.She looked up to see Sesshomaru her eyes went big as she blushed.

"Your Aya Higurashi right?"He asked as Aya nodded,"I noticed we keep looking at each other."He said as Aya went redder.

"Why are you walking...don't you have a limo?"She asked.

"Am I not good enough to walk along side you?"He asked as Aya shook her head nervously.

"That's not what I mean!"She said as Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your teasing me."She said crossing her arms and puting like ususal.He let out a light laugh.

"Your so intresting...I can never keep up with you."He said as Aya looked up at him and turned red.

Meanwhile...

Kagome sighed as her and Sango were walking.

"I can't believe she left me!thanks for waitng for me she's so impatient."Kagome said as Sango laughed.

"No problem."Sango said as a limo pulled up and Inuyasha was seen through the half down window/

"What do you want?"Kagome asked.

"Nothing I was gonna give Sango a ride."He said.

"But not me?"Kagome said as her blood began to reach its boiling point.

"I wouldn't want to be seen with a peasant."He laughed as Kagome was gonna charge at the limo bur Sango held her back.

"Inuyasha your such a jerk so leave."Sango said as Kagome now took in deep breaths.

"I hate him so much!"Kagome said as Sango anime sweat drop.

"I can tell just go home and calm okay."Sango said as she made a right.

"Bye!"Kagome waved as Sango waved back.

"His death is going to be long and painful...he wants to be friends with my foot up his butt and up his throat!"Kagome yelled entering the shrine.

"How was school?"Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Its was fun!"Kagome lied going to her room.Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

"She's lying."She said going to wash dishes.

* * *

I hope that you guys liked it and remember to vote!I'll write tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and votes!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character neither Valkyrie and Hydra but I do own Aya, and I don't own this song. 

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Midriko High School Festival Talent show so soon...what to do!

Mission 2:_Remain focus and don't get attached._

Kagome and Aya were at home since it was Saturday to decide whether or not they were going to join the talent show. Sango had visited to help and was sleeping over.

"I don't know what we should do." Aya sighed.

"I've been trying to tell you that Monday is the school festival." Sango said nervously.

"WHAT!!!!" Kagome and Aya screamed.

"Well you guys came late we started preparations for the school festival ten weeks ago and this was the last week for practice and since you guys signed up your just have two days to practice."

"Why!" Aya cried.

"Well we got to find out what we are going to do." Kagome said as the three thought for an hour. Mrs. Higurashi came in with cookies.

"So have you two decided?" Mrs. Higurashi asked putting the plate down as the girls munched away.

"No...mom." Aya sighed.

"How about that song you two always use to sing when you two were five?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"You mean Princess December." Kagome said as Aya smiled.

"Yes, Aya taught you that song remember?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled leaving the room. Aya frowned since her mother and grandmother use to sing that song, it made her want to cry since they both died. Aya went to the balcony of her room as she began to sing since it soothed her pain:

"**_Sumeruki no himemiko wa kuroki tsuki ni utau  
Maboroshi no koibito yo tomoni yoru wo yukan  
Futari kaze nari hoshi wo meguri  
Yume samuru made miharukasu  
Tainaru hito wa kokoro no me  
Otome wa omou kagi wa izuko  
Kono toki wo towa ni todomuru kagi wo izuko to  
Rougetsu no himeko wa kuroki tsuki ni miyoru  
_****Maboroshi no koibito to itsuks meguri ya yuke  
Futari toutou ni no tsuki wo aeru  
Yume hanatanari shirogane no  
Takanaru hito wa kokoro yori**"

She sang so lightly as she cried. The Higurashi's took her in since she was born since her mother died giving birth, her father died from cancer, and her grandparents died in a car accident but luckily she and Kagome were born on the same day so they were never alone. Aya always had a picture of her mother next to her bed. She then went back inside to see the two laughing about something so she had put on a happy face.

"Aya do you want to sing that song?" Kagome asked, knowing that song reminded Aya of her mother.

"Yes I do!" Aya smiled. The two practiced long and hard making sure they never made a mistake.

At the festival...

The school was all set up as the Sengoku Era as everyone dressed up as demons, princesses, and priests and priestesses. Aya was wearing a white kimono with a sky blue diamond shaped stars design and the sleeves were long; her obi was sky blue as well. She wore white tabi socks and straw sandals. Her hair was put up in a sky blue ribbon, her eyes had light blue eye shadow, her lips were light pink because of the lip gloss, and she had a matching fan. Kagome wore something similar but she wore a red kimono with black snow designs and a matching fan. Her hair was in a bun with a black ribbon holding the bun, black mascara, red lip gloss and red eye shadow. They hurried and waited for the show to begin.

Meanwhile...

Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Valkyrie, Hydra, and Kohaku were walking to get food while their parents got seats.

"I can't wait for our play Miroku!" Sango said excitedly.

"Its going to be fun!" Miroku said, excited as well.

"So Inuyasha are you doing something for the show?" Valkyrie asked.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Hydra asked.

"Because I don't act, sing, or dance. It's not my style." He said as Koga laughed.

"That sounds retarded." Koga said laughing still.

"SHUT UP MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled.

"STOP ACTING STUPID MUTT FACE!" Koga yelled as everyone sighed.

"That's enough!" Kikyo said holding their ears as they yelped out in pain.

"Fine!" They both said as Kikyo let go.

"Poor Inuyasha." Valkyrie said rubbing his precious dog ears making him call and you could hear a slight purr.

"How come she's the only one who can do that?" Hydra asked Sesshomaru.

"She's the only one Inuyasha could trust when it comes to his ears because other people just rub them because they think their cute; she does it to calm him." Sesshomaru said as everyone understood.

"Sango we better get to the food stand." Kohaku said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

**"The talent show will begin in five minutes!"** The loud speaker yelled as they all hurried.

At the show...

"Please welcome our first contestant...Ayame Matsura." The red hair girl dressed as a wolf from the Sengoku era performed arts the white wolf tribe used for fighting styles.

With Kagome and Aya...

"We're next are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"This song is so sad by itself and for my memories and I think I can because you're here to support me and I feel me mother here, too." Aya said as Kagome smiled.

"Wow a nine, ten, and eight that's going to be tough to beat...now our next act Aya and Kagome Higurashi singing Princess December." He said as everyone clapped. Aya and Kagome walked on stage. Then the music began to play... Aya began to sing:

**"Sumeruki no himemiko wa kuroki tsuki ni utau  
**_Princess of imperial ancestors gods sings at black moon  
**Maboroshi no koibito yo tomoni youru wo yukan  
**__Oh, Illusive lover, go together to the night  
**Futari kaze nari hoshi wo meguri  
**The two become wind and travel around the stars  
**Yume samuru made miharukasu  
**__Watching the scenery until they awake from their dreams  
**Tainaru hito wa kokoro no me  
**__The two people are the eyes of the heart  
**Otome wa omou kagi wa izuko  
**__The maiden thinks, where is the key?  
**Kono toki wo towa ni todomuru kagi wo izuko to  
**Where is they key to hold this moment for eternity?Where is they key to hold this moment for eternity?**"**_

She sang so gracefully and gently she stroked her fan slowly. The stars of her kimono looked like they fell off her fan, sprinkling all over amazing people and making them cry. Then Kagome stepped up as Aya stepped back:

**"Utakata no himemiko wa kuroki tsuki ni nemuru  
**_The transient princess sleeps at a black moon_**  
Maboroshi no koibito wa onaji kage ni sumitsu  
**_The illusive lover lives in the same shadow  
_**Utsutsu awa to nari yami ni tenji  
**_In reality, they became bubbles and transformed to darkness  
_**Ima hatsuru asa no kanashiki  
**_The sadness of the now ending morning  
_**Chirieta hito wa kokoro no shi  
**_The parting people are the death of the heart  
_**Otome wa meizu kagi wo sute yo  
**_The maiden commands, throw away the key  
_**Hakanaku mo kage nara kagi wo suteyo to  
**_Throw away the key to the disappearing and transient shadow**"**_

The crowd still had tears they as Kagome waved her fan sending red diamond shaped stars all over, singing pure as snow like Aya. Then the two began to sing together:****

_**"Rougetsu no himeko wa kuroki tsuki ni miyoru  
**Princess of December goes to the black moon  
**Maboroshi no koi bito to itsuka meguri ya yuke  
**For a meeting with the illustrious lover some day  
**Futari toutou ni no tsuki wo aeru  
**The two finally meet their moon  
**Yume hanatanari shirogane no  
**From the silver throbbing heart  
**Takanaru hito wa kokoro yori  
**Of a person distant from their dreams**"**_

The two sounded like angels. When they sang as one everyone looked amazed as there was a pause. Aya and Kagome turned red.

"I guess we sounded bad." Aya said as Kagome nodded.

"No one even clap." Kagome said as then there were screams and claps. The judges gave them all tens. Inuyasha was amazed at Kagome's voice. Who knew that someone who seemed so evil could have the purest voice. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off Aya as she picked up

roses and bouquets people threw on stage.

"Thank you so much." Aya and Kagome said in a unison as they bowed over and over.

"No we thank you for showing so much talent." The announcer said wiping his eyes.

Backstage...

Aya sniffed this one blue rose. Sesshomaru watched as she loved his flower the most he guessed because it was blue and it seemed like her

favorite color. Aya turned around and saw him.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Aya said as Sesshomaru walked over.

"Sad yet beautiful song." He said as Aya blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"My mom use to sing that song you reminded me of her." He said as Aya smiled.

"I'm glad that I reminded you of her, it must have made you feel better." She said smiling still.

"Yeah it did." He said.

Meanwhile..

Kagome watched her sister through the curtains.

"She's getting too attached." Kagome sighed as she turned around to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… what are you doing back here?" She asked

nicely. .

"I was.. uh wanting to tell you something." He said as Kagome felt nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Great performance." He said, giving her a white rose. Kagome smiled as she happily took it.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said sniffing it as it smelt of sakura blossoms.

"I thought you might like...but don't think that the war is over!" He said, leaving as Kagome chuckled and held the rose close.

"Why am I feeling so weird inside?" She wondered_, "Am I sick? Why do I feel like butterflies are in my stomach? What kind of symptom is this?" _Kagome thoughtShe wonderedKagome thought

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character neither Valkyrie and Hydra but I do own Aya, and I don't own this song. 

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Inuyasha and Kagome locked in a closet 

Mission 3:_Teenage hormones just get in the way sometimes_

Kagome and Aya were at Sango's house on a Friday doing homework. 

"Kagome, Inuyasha's having a party tonight and he invited all three of us." Sango said as Kagome still kept thinking about how she had strange feelings yesterday. 

"Huh? Oh he invited us?" Kagome said, finally catching on.

"That means Sesshomaru will be there." Aya thought. 

"Can't we go Kagome?" Aya asked. Kagome thought about how they had to kill them; their mission kept being pushed aside. 

"No, we can't keep blowing off our job." Kagome told Aya as she nodded which made Sango confused. 

"What job?" Sango asked. 

"Oh...uh...our job at being A+ students. Our grades might drop." Kagome lied. 

"Okay..." Sango said, confused. Aya sighed; she never let her feelings keep her away from doing her job before. Kagome then heard her cell phone ring...****

I'm sending you a four page letter, 

And I enclosed it with a kiss, 

And when I write it down he better, 

get it on time... 

Kagome answered it, to find out it was their boss Kamisakio.

"Hello?" Kagome answered. 

"I have news that some assassins were hired to finish Inuyasha so you and your sister have to finish these spies off." Kamisakio said as Kagome nodded and hung up. 

"Aya we have to go. Sango we'll see you at the party tonight." Kagome said leaving as Sango waved goodbye. 

At Night... 

Aya was dressed in a sleeveless black dress that ended at her mid thighs with black shorts under, with red stripes going down the sides, and red knee boots .Kagome wore a camouflage tank top, jean Capri pants, a short camouflage hoodie that ended at her rib cage, and black high heeled shoes. Aya was putting the end of her hair in curls with bangs that went to her arched eye brows while Kagome put her hair up in a spiky ponytail with bangs that went to the side of her face. 

"I located them on the computer...their going to the party." Aya said as Kagome nodded and they left in Kagome's black on black BMW with twenty inch rims with diamonds. 

With Inuyasha... 

Inuyasha was at the corner hanging with Kikyo while everyone danced. 

"Inuyasha...you gave...HER A FLOWER!!" Kikyo yelled, jealous that Inuyasha gave Kagome a flower. 

"I was just being nice..." Inuyasha pleaded. Kikyo calmed and then sighed. 

"Inuyasha, it sounds like you have some type of relationship with her." She said sadly. 

"Kikyo...I don't know if I do." He said. 

"Then I'd rather not be with you if you just...have some type of feelings for her." She said blending in with the crowd as Inuyasha stayed at the corner thinking.

"When I saw Kagome up on that stage, I wanted to be right beside her but, at school I wanted to fight with her...for fun, so she would notice me, look my way...does this mean I like her?" He thought getting confused. 

Then Kagome and Aya came in. Both of them were getting whistles but they just ignored them. Kagome saw 

Inuyasha and slightly smiled. Aya kept looking for Sesshomaru but saw him laughing with Kagura which made her sad. Then Aya felt a hand go up and down her arm. Kagome winked at her meaning he was a spy. Aya nodded as she turned to the spy. 

"So what are you up to handsome?" Aya asked seductively. 

"Nothing let's head up the stairs and talk." He said as Aya reluctantly followed. Sesshomaru saw her heading upstairs and smiled, happy she was here but Kagura pulled him to her. 

"One more dance eh?" She said as Sesshomaru danced. Kagome went over to Inuyasha. 

"Hey." She said as Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled...which was the first time she ever saw him do that to her. 

"What's up." He said as Miroku came over with Sango who was wearing a pink lingerie shirt, long jeans, a jean 

jacket, and pink boots. 

"You guys came...where's Aya?" Sango asked. 

"Oh she's freshening up in the bathroom." Kagome lied. 

"Oh," Sango said as Miroku then tried to reach his hand near Sango's bottom, "Grr!" Sango growled 

BAM! 

"Don't you ever touch me there again, you perv!" Sango said while Miroku was on the ground. 

Kagome and Inuyasha had anime sweat drops. 

Meanwhile... 

Aya was giving this topless spy a massage but all her clothes were still on. She looked down at the relaxed spy as she traced down his spine and stop at his upper mid back, she steady her hand perfectly and instantly grabbed the part of the spine as it cracked and the spy instantly died. 

"Horny little perv." She said dragging his body to the bush at the bottom of the window which no one could see. She then went back down stairs to see Sesshomaru leaning against a wall. She acted like she hadn't noticed and walked past him. 

"Hey, Aya." Sesshomaru said as Aya turned around. 

"Hi, Sesshomaru." She smiled as he frowned and smelt a man's scent on her. 

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked as Aya almost panicked. 

"No I was dancing with some guy." She lied and Sesshomaru believed her. 

"Well would it be okay if I danced with you?" He offered as she nodded. Kagome had went inside the closet to take her hoodie off but she then heard the door shut and tried to get out but it was locked since Inuyasha forgot the door needed to be fixed. Inuyasha heard her and went inside. 

"Inuyasha! Don't shut-"Kagome yelled but the door had shut. 

"What's the matter?" He asked as he tried to get out but to no prevail, "Damn!" He yelled as 

Kagome sighed. "We're stuck inside a closet." Kagome said, stating the obvious as usual. 

"I can see that." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed. 

"Just shut up okay." Kagome said, sitting down on the carpet and Inuyasha sat next to her. 

An hour later... 

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was tapping her feet repeatedly on the floor because she was mad she might fail this mission. 

"Yeah." She lied. 

"No your not." He said. 

"I don't want to argue!" She yelled. 

"Will you stop yelling at me!" Inuyasha yelled as they were face to face nose to nose. Inuyasha then looked at her as she began to blush, "You know your cute when your angry." He said as Kagome smiled but then got an angry face. 

"I'm must gorgeous because I'm still angry with you and I-" She was cut off because Inuyasha was kissing her. Kagome eyes were wide as she kissed back, but the two stopped as they were both blushing. 

"Did we just do that?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me." Inuyasha said as he looked at the carpet. 

"Don't worry about it." She said, laying on his shoulder falling asleep. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled and slept as well. 

With Aya... 

She was tired and leaning against the wall drinking a soda. 

"I'm tired." She said, panting. 

"Well you danced through this whole hour." Sesshomaru said. 

"I better look for my sister." Aya said as Sesshomaru nodded. Aya looked all around and then she heard a light snore from the coat closet. She opened it and saw Inuyasha and her sister were asleep.

"You gotta lot of nerve telling me not to _get close to Sesshomaru...but look at you, I'm just sad we have to kill him." _Aya thought shutting the door. Aya thought shutting the door.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha but I wish I did.

_Man, so many people are pissed that I haven't updated this, I guess I should be strangled for it. But here is a chappie. :3  
_

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Six**_:

_RUN, BABY, RUN! BEFORE YOUR LIFE IS GONE! _

- - - -

Kagome opened her brown eyes of the coat closet, she stood up as InuYasha was observing the door face to face to figure out a way to knock down the door.

"This is going to take a while." Kagome said while folding her arms with a small sigh.

"If you would keep your mouth closed then maybe I will figure out a way." InuYasha said as Kagome glared at him.

"YOU WASN'T WANTING ME TO SHUT UP LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU KISSED ME!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha spun around.

"IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome gave him a dumbfounded expression.

". . .An accident? You got to come up with a better excuse than that idiot." Kagome said as she pushed him out the way and lightly knocked on different places of the door. "Hm. . ." She said thinking as InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently. Kagome placed her palm at the center of the door before slowly moving her now tight bawled fist back, she firecely punched the door sending a huge hole from the amount of strength she put forth. She slid her arm in the whole and reach for the door knob and turned it, opening the door as she smiled with victory. InuYasha mouth dropped as his arm hanged. He shook his head and placed on his regular cocky smile.

"I could of done that." He said bumping his shoulder against her going out the closet. "I know you want to stay but, time for you to go love." He said as she pointed to the door. Kagome tried to hold in her anger as she did a small forced smile.

"Oh really? Well I forgot to give you a gift." She said as she repeated the motion she did to the door and punched his stomach sending him flying to the wall. "Jerk." She huffed as she walked out the house. Valkyrie, who heard the loud bang on the wall came running downstairs and walked over to her half conscious brother.

"InuYasha?" She said as he looked up at her.

"Y-yes Val?" He said as she tried to stand.

"Your a bitch." She skipped off towards the kitchen as InuYasha hung his head down in shame.

_**At the Higurashi Residence**_

Kagome sighed as she opened the door of her nice, comfortable home. Aya came down stairs with her hello kitty pajamas with a tooth brush in her mouth and stared at her sister.

"Had fun last night?" Aya asked with a smirk placed on her face.

"I guess, but the morning wasn't so great." Kagome said as she thought about InuYasha this morning.

"So, so, tell me what did you and InuYasha do in the closet?" Aya asked as she sat on the steps. Kagome face flushed pink.

"Nothing, we kissed and I think that I was high because I can't believe I kissed that ignorant bastard. Wait, hold on. . .how did you know we were in the closet?" Kagome asked as Aya blinked.

"Well, I opened the door and saw you two sleep." She said as she shrugged.

"WE WERE LOCKED IN THEIR YOU DIMWIT!? YOU SHOULD OF WOKE ME UP YOU LITTLE!" Kagome said as Aya's eye widen as her sister charged after her. Aya ran out the front door in her pj's screaming as if she was being chased by a murderer.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Aya screamed as the neighbors, people who were walking their dogs, driver's in their cars watched them curiously.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Kagome snarled.

_**That Afternoon**_

The chase was not at an end, it has been 7 hours now since Kagome first ran after her sister. Sesshomaru came out side wearing ripped jeans, black shirt, white hoodie and black sneakers. He inhaled the fresh air as strong wind blew past him causing his hair to sway. He blinked as he turned right to see Aya running in what seem to be Hello Kitty pajamas and then what seemed to be green dot, was Kagome running after her. Sesshomaru blinked a few times before shrugging as he walked down the street going in the direction they were, hoping to see that they will come to a compromise like mature adults.

"GET BACK HERE AYA!" Kagome yelled as she continued to chase her sister.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!" Aya screamed as Kagome shook her head.

"AW, C'MON JUST ONE LITTLE PUNCH!" Kagome yelled.

"NEVA!" Aya screamed as she jumped on the hood of a car. Kagome stopped and blink as Sesshomaru seemed to catch up and shook his head once he saw what happened. Kagome looked up at the handsome brother of the one she seemed to grown to like.

"That's your girlfriend." She said with a nervous laugh.

"But that's your sister." He said with a smile as she hung her head down in defeat.

"So. . .want to go get some tea?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru nodded as the two walked down to the Cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha but I wish I did.

_Man, so many people are pissed that I haven't updated this, I guess I should be strangled for it. But here is a chappie. :3  
_

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Seven**_:

_All Over You_

- - - -

Today was a nice, calm Sunday morning. Aya had woke up with a bright cheery smile as if she were a young child.

"Today feels like a good day." She said with a smile as she turned her body to the edge of the left side of the bed, she placed her feet on the smooth white carpet of her room. She stood up and fixed her bed. She did her usual routine, brushed her teeth, washed her face, nice warm shower, fresh new clothes, bowl of Fruity Pebbles and some Yoga. Kagome came down the steps, she was a bit random with her rountine even though she was the strict one and was often more organized then Aya, today she was a wreck. Her hair was messy and tangled, her face was washed and her breath was fresh but she didn't feel upbeat and energetic while her sister felt calm and at ease.

"What the-!? NO MORE MILK!?" Kagome whined as she hit her head on the dining room table. Souta, their little brother who had black hair and brown eyes, a boy, small version of Kagome came down the steps hyper as ever.

"He moves left, he moves right, he does a cartwheel and sneaks under the table!" He said as he stated his movements with Kagome's bra in his hand and bawled it up to a ball. "He shoots, HE SCORES!" He tossed it inside thethe trash can to be smart. Kagome looked at her uncliped bra, its strap was dangling out the can. Her eyes widen as a record randomly scratched in her head.

"S-SOUTA!!" She yelled as she jumped on the table and charged at her brother, he was too slow and was tackled. She pinched his sides, arms, legs as he cried out in pain. Aya heard from the living room and shook her head as she ran to the kitchen and looked in the cabinet.

"Cookies, cookies, gotta love cookies." She sang happily but once she looked int he cabinet all she saw was crumbs. Her eyes widen in shock as her hair floated widly as she growled, Kagome and Souta stopped and turned to her.

"What happened?" Souta asked in a whisper.

". . .Someone ate her cookies."

"MY COOKIES!! ARE GONE!" She screamed as she slowly, twitchingly turned her head towards them as they looked in fear. "WHO. ATE. MY. COOKIES?!" She asked angrily as she heared a sickly meow. She blinked a few times regaining her compurse and looked at Buyo, their fat cat. She saw chocolate Oreo crumbs around its mouth. "YOU GREEDY, FAT, GARFIELD CAT!" She yelled as if she was going to strangle but Buyo quickly got up and ran away. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and then brought on a cheery smile. "I'm going to go buy cookies." She said as she took the house keys of the kitchen counter and left out the front door. Kagome and Souta blinked a few times before looking at each other.

"Weird." They said in a unision.

_**Few Hours Later**_

Kagome went outside on the porch, inhaling the beautiful and fresh night air. She was at ease as the moonlight shined over. Her eyes were closed as she was taking in its light as warmth. Slowly footsteps approached her, she opened her eyes to see InuYasha.

"What are you doing here? Going to stalk me? How do you know where I live?" She repeatedly asked questions as InuYasha had an irritated expression.

"What the hell is this? 21 questions?" He said with aggravation. She rolled her eyes and turned the other way. "Look, I came here to apologize for the way I acted Saturday morning, I actually thought of how hurt you must of been from the way I treated you when I acted totally different from that Friday night, don't expect me to do this often some time of feeling kept making me hate myself for it."

"You mean guilt?" She said dully.

"Yeah, that." He said as he looked around a bit nervous,"Well. . .I'm out then." He said turning around to leave.

"InuYasha. . ." Kagome said softly as he stopped and turned to her.

"Your apology is accepted." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. . ." He said as she did a small giggle, he smirked and left. Aya, nosely peeked out the window and giggled at her sister's strange behavior but then a heavy feeling was brought in her chest.

"We're falling for the enemies, Kagome I hope you know what your doing." Aya sighed as she turned around and heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Aya there? This Sesshomaru Taisho and I would like to spreak with her."

"Hi Sesshomaru!"

"Oh, hello Aya. I wanted to asked you something, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all what is it lov- I mean Sesshomaru?"

"Did you just call me love?"

"No. . .I don't know what your talking about, why would I call you that anyway honey."

"Uhm. You just called me honey."

"I meant Souta, go get me some honey."

". . .Okayy. Anyway, as I was saying, would you like to go to the Carnival on Saturday? Just us two."

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO! I mean. . . I might be busy let me check my calendar, hm . . .nevermind, not busy after all, so, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 12, okay?"

"Okay." Aya said as she hung up the phone and squealed in excitement. " I GOT A DATE, I GOT A DATE! WITH SESSHOMARU! WITH SESSHOMARU! I HOPE I GET LAID! I HOPE I GET LAID!" She said doing the running man dance as Kagome had opened the door and eyed her sister with much concern, fear, and shock. Aya instantly stopped and looked back at her sister. ". . .Nice night isn't it?" She said as her face was red of embarassment.

". . .I'm going to take some tyneol and try not to remember this night." Kagome said heading up the steps and Aya sighed.

_**At Midoriko High Schoo, Monday Morning**_

Kagome sighed as she strolled down the crowded hallways of the school, Sango was at her locker switching books for her classes. Kagome walked over to her and leaned her back on the lockers beside Sango's.

"Hey Kag, how have been?" Sango said with a smile.

"Awful, InuYasha is so confusing." She said with a sigh.

"Really?" Sango blinked as she closed her locker door. "What happened between you two?" She said interested.

"Well, lets see. At the party on Friday, he and I got locked in the closet and we kissed and I fell asleep on him. That morning, me and him argued trying to get out of the closet and then the next day, he apologized." She said as they walked along side each other in the hallway.

"Well, InuYasha doesn't know how to act with you is all. To us all he is a arrogant, selfish, bastard but with you he must like you and doesn't know how to be soft with you." Sango said as Kagome tried to see if that was really the answer.

"Maybe your right." Kagome said as she realized her sister was not nearby, "I wonder where Aya went." Kagome said as she looked around.

"She told me she was going to the Student Counsil room to see Sesshomaru." Sango said as they went inside their first period class room.

"Ah." Kagome said as she took her seat next to Sango.

"Their probably making out." Sango teased.

"Yeah, she's so happy around him and even when you say his name I think she goes into her perverted little thoughts." Kagome snickered as Miroku was hitting on the girl in the front row. Sango's eye twitched with anger as Kagome swore she saw smoke rise from her head. "Uh oh. . ." Kagome whistled innocently looking away and Sango threw the giant history text book at Miroku and he fell to the ground unconscious. Koga came into class with his sunglasses on.

"Looks like Micheal Jackson came here to pick up some kids." InuYasha said who was already in class, sitting in the back row.

"Why don't you shut up cum face!" Koga said as Kagome held in her laugh.

"At least I don't want little kids porn." InuYasha said giving him a glare, "Also, why don't you explain the Yaoi of Light and L on your phone." He said as half the class did small laughs, trying to hold it in.

"Oh yeah, why don't you explain the Gay pride shirt in your closet!" Koga said with a grin, "I heard you joined the parade and the shirt is pink and a belly top." Kagome bursted out in tears from laughing and InuYasha glared at her with a small growl. Kagome regained her compure and sat there silently. Sesshomaru and Aya came to class hand in hand, as they sat near Sango and Kagome, actually taking seats infront of them. Aya and Sesshomaru eyed the five, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Koga curiously.

"What did we miss?" Aya asked as Sango was red from laughing as well.

"Ownage." Miroku said taking a seat next to Sango.

"Dammit." Sesshomaru mumbled as he took out his book._ "1,000,000,000 ways to torture your younger brother for Intelligent people." _Aya shook her head and giggled._  
_


End file.
